Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5-3(-6x+6)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 5 {-3(}\gray{-6x+6}{)} $ $ 5 + {18x-18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 18x + {5 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 18x {-13}$ The simplified expression is $18x-13$